Let Me Help You
by C.Weasley
Summary: Violet Weasley catches Phoenix Malfoy and some girl pressed up against a bookshelf in the library, hot and heavy. Their gazes meet across the library, and trouble begins. Malfoy whispers, "Let me help you." Full summary inside. Sequel to Mrs. Fred Weasley
1. The Disgusting Pig

-Full Summary-

At eighteen years old, Violet Weasley only wanted Greg Goyle. Greg Goyle had barely spoken two words to Violet in their entire Hogwarts career together. One night, in the library, things begin to change. Violet looks up only to see Phoenix Malfoy and her best friend pressed up against one of the bookcases, hot and heavy in the library. Violet and Malfoy's gazes meet across the library, and Violet is disturbed. She's even more disturbed when he later whispers, "Let me help you."

Can Phoenix Malfoy, bad boy extraordinaire and man-whore, help innocent little Violet Weasley? Can Malfoy get Goyle to notice Violet, and maybe even love her, in three weeks or less?

Sequel to Mrs. Fred Weasley.

THE DISGUSTING PIG

Violet Weasley couldn't believe her eyes. How dare that PIG use the library like that!

She was in the library studying for her Care of Magical Creatures exam. She was doing very poorly in the class, and she needed this exam to pull her grade up.

Violet's eyes practically flew out of their sockets when she saw the girl the Pig was making out with. They were past making out now. Her best friend was in Phoenix Malfoy's arms, clearly enjoying Malfoy. If Violet was ever in Malfoy's arm's, she'd throw up.

Malfoy was unbelievable. He was a Prefect, too! His job was to maintain order and prevent things like… his current activities from happening!

Violet looks back down at her book, determined to study. Her mother would kill her, not really, if she got a bad grade on her exam. Violet wanted to get a good grade. She wanted to be the good student that her mother was while she was here.

She is disturbed from her studying when a prickly sensation comes over her. Someone is watching her.

Violet looks up, wanting to catch whoever was staring at her in the act. Violet instantly regrets looking up.

Phoenix Malfoy's grey eyes are staring her down. There's a smirk on his face as he watches her watch him.

He's watching her watch him while Violet's best friend is sucking the skin off of his neck. They stare at each other for several moments until Greta pulls Malfoy's mouth down to meet hers.

That's it. Violet's had enough. She quietly begins to pack up her books, placing them on the side of the table. A charm will activate when she leaves, causing the books to fly back to their positions on the many shelves of the Hogwarts Library.

XXX

Throughout the next week, that prickly sensation Violet had felt in the library was following her.

She had first felt it again in History class. Gryffindor and Slytherin students were in the lesson together. Headmaster Longbottom had paired the two houses together quite often. Headmaster had hoped it would bring friendship to both houses.

Violet began to wonder why Phoenix Malfoy was staring at her constantly. Her hair was the natural Weasley color. She was blessed with bright red hair. It was long and it fell to her shoulders.

The only thing Violet liked about her appearance was the color of her eyes. They were a stunning shade of blue. Or rather, Violet liked her appearance, but she _loved_ her eyes.

Her father had called her his blue-eyed angel since her childhood. Some of Violet's siblings had blue eyes, but their color didn't compare to hers.

"Hey, Weasel." Violet cringed at the nickname that had followed her family around like a black cloud.

"Disgusting Pig," Violet says in return, not bothering to look up at her visitor. Once again, she was seated at her favorite table in the library. Her favorite table was the one in the very back corner of the library.

"Like what you see?" Phoenix Malfoy asks, and Violet looks up at him. He's standing beside her table, across from where she is seated.

"No. What I see disgusts me." Violet turns the page of her History textbook, hoping Malfoy will get the hint and scram.

"Fine, let me rephrase that. Did you like what you saw Saturday night?" Malfoy asks, and she can practically hear a smirk in his voice. She looks up, disturbed, and he is smirking at her.

Violet hates the way he can make her blush like a teenage girl going through puberty. She is eighteen, damn it! She won't allow herself to be intimidated by Phoenix Malfoy and his grey-eyed stare.

"No. I hated it. It was disgusting, doing something like that in a _library_." Violet loves the library; it is her favorite place in the whole school.

"Come on, Violet. You're lying to me." Malfoy's whisper makes her look up at him again. He's much taller than she is, even if they are seated in chairs.

"I am not, Disgusting Pig." Violet is outraged. How dare he accuse her of lying! Especially when he doesn't know anything about her.

Malfoy raises one eyebrow, his grey eyes still trained on her.  
She stares at her book until she can't take it anymore. Violet regrets looking up at him.

He is wearing a smirk that almost turns her into a pile of girl goo. She would have been goo, except she thought Malfoy was a disgusting pig.

Malfoy's grey eyes even have an evil twinkle to them.

"What?" Violet snaps, a little too loudly. Several students in the library hush her and glare at her.

"I've seen the way you've been chasing after Greg Goyle." Violet's eyes widen at the mention of her longtime crush, Greg Goyle.

Greg Goyle was the most handsome boy Violet had ever seen. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was tall, muscular, and he had broad shoulders. His hair was long enough that Violet longed to run her fingers through it. He was the guy every girl wanted, next to Malfoy.

"I haven't been chasing," Violet says, sticking her chin high in the air. Her parents taught her to be proud, even if she had been caught. That was it. She was never taking Aunt Ginny's advice ever again.

"Liar. Goyle's too dense to notice a girl like you." Malfoy says, and Violet doesn't know what to think. Is that a compliment or an insult? She bet it was the second one.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Violet asks, her voice in a whisper because they are still in the library.

As she waits for his answer, her eyes search the library. The girls a few tables down are staring at Malfoy.

"He's the type of guy that only sees girls with big boobs. You've got to make him notice you. Make him want to be with you." Malfoy says, leaning back on the back two legs of his chair. He rests his feet on the table, disgusting Violet.

"You noticed, but he won't?" Violet asks, ashamed that her voice sounds so small.

"Well, yeah."

"That's ridiculous. You two are exactly the same." Violet says, angrily. Malfoy's grey eyes flash with anger.

"Greg Goyle and I are _not_ the same people, Violet Weasley. Don't ever think that we are." Malfoy says, staring her down. They stare at each other until Violet looks away.

"Thank you for your lovely insight, Disgusting Pig, but I have to go." Violet stands, gathering her books.

"Let me help you," Malfoy suggests, the four little words halting her movements. Her blue eyes stare into his grey eyes, as she looks at him, curious. Violet hates that she's curious.

"What?" Violet whispers, and Violet's surprised that he even heard her.

"Let me help you, Violet. I'll help you get Goyle to notice you. In three weeks or less," Malfoy says, staring at her. Violet's thoughts assaulted her thought process.

Why should she take him up on his offer? She had no reason to trust him. She had reason not to trust him, however. He was a _Malfoy_. Son of Draco Malfoy, a man her whole family hates.

What if Malfoy turned out like his father? His father had been there when Headmaster Dumbledore died. What if his father had killed Dumbledore? What would happen to her if Malfoy turned out to be a killer?

What if her connection with Malfoy would someday land her in Azkaban? Those Dementors scared the crap out of her.

Collecting all her courage, Violet grabs her schoolbag and walks out of the library. Let Malfoy mutter the charm to replace the books.

XXX

The next day, Violet and her friends were in their Charms classroom waiting for Professor Lupin to arrive.

Greta had somehow managed to capture Greg Goyle's attention. A few Slytherins were gathered around Violet, May, and Greta's desk.

Goyle was just so… charming. He had enough charisma to gain him the position of Minster in the Ministry of Magic. He also, according to Violet, had the smarts to get him the job.

Violet stopped moving when she felt that prickly sensation all over her again. She didn't need to look up, because the arm belonging to the Disgusting Pig wrapped itself around her shoulders.

The Disgusting Pig was always around when Violet felt that prickly sensation all over her body.

"Hello, sweetheart." Malfoy mutters, leaning in to place an innocent kiss on her cheek.

Malfoy's actions silenced the _entire_ classroom. Violet never liked being the center of attention, and having 30 pairs of eyes stare at her was unnerving.

Violet gives Malfoy a weak smile. She doesn't know what else to do. She doesn't know how she should be reacting. She doesn't know what the hell he thinks he's doing.

Violet's body temperature instantly rises, having someone sitting so _close_ to her. The thought of it all bothered Violet. Malfoy's closeness was making her warm. Something had to be wrong with her.

"Phoenix, hi." Greg says, smiling at Malfoy. Greg's eyes slide over to Violet. Violet smiles, but she sees confusion in Greg's eyes. That cannot be good.

"Malfoy, who is your pretty friend?" Greg asks, his eyes on Violet's blue ones. Violet looks at Malfoy, but regrets it. His eyes are vicious. It's like they are screaming at her, mocking her.

"I told you so! I told you so!" His eyes chant in her head. That has to be what Malfoy is thinking.

"Violet Weasley, meet Greg Goyle. Goyle, Violet Weasley." Malfoy says, formally introducing the two. Never mind that Violet and Greg have met many times. Greg just can't remember them…

"Malfoy! Remove your arm from around Ms. Weasley. I am sure she does not enjoy it. Goyle, take your seat!" Professor Teddy Lupin's voice all but barks, and the classroom quiets instantly.

"Well, you lot heard me! You aren't deaf! Go! Get moving, before I do something I'll get in trouble for." Lupin bellows, causing Goyle to practically run to his seat. Malfoy, on the other hand, takes his sweet time walking to his seat beside Goyle.

Lupin's brown eyes meet Violet's, and there's laughter in her almost brother-in-law's eyes. Scarlett and Teddy were engaged, despite Tonks' wishes.

Tonks wanted her son to remain single, because he was a werewolf. She didn't want her son to injure his family, so she didn't want him to have one.

When Teddy dismissed the class, Violet took her time packing up her things. She wanted Malfoy out of her way so she could return to her dormitory in peace.

When it was just Violet and a few other Gryffindors in the room, Violet walked out of the back door to the classroom. Violet was not avoiding Teddy's questions. No way. She was certain her friend had questions about Malfoy's behavior. Violet didn't want to answer those questions simply because she didn't know the answers yet.

Violet groaned in annoyance when she saw a blonde haired, grey-eyed boy waiting for her. Malfoy was casually leaning against the wall, clearly waiting for Violet to walk out of the classroom he had exited minutes before she had.

Violet took a moment or two to take in his appearance. In her head, she compared him to his father. She had seen his picture in the newspaper, and in her parents' old Hogwarts yearbooks.

While Draco Malfoy had sleek platinum blonde hair, his son had dark blonde hair. It was more brown hair with natural blonde high lights. Draco and Phoenix had the same haunting eyes. They were identical. She'd never let him know it, but Phoenix's eyes sent shivers down her spine every time he looked at her. Malfoy also had the high, well-defined cheekbones of a Malfoy descendant.

Malfoy had played Quidditch ever since their Third year at Hogwarts. He was definitely well built. He had skill almost mirroring Uncle Harry's. There were always Pro Quidditch scouts at Slytherin games, seated in a line on one of the old wooden bleachers of the Quidditch pitch.

Malfoy cleared his throat, disrupting Violet's mental appreciation of his good looks. Violet instantly blushed once she realized he had caught her staring at him.

"Like what you see?" Malfoy said, a grin on his face. Violet frowned, shaking her head.

"Go away," Violet commands, walking in the direction of her dormitory. She'll have to take the long way, so he won't find out where the Gryffindor portrait hole is. Although he's probably already been through it thanks to the several Gryffindor girlfriends he's had. If you would even call them that.

"Weasley, come on. You're just angry because you know I'm right. Goyle'll remember your name now," Malfoy says, whispering so other students don't overhear their conversation.

"Go rot in hell," Violet calls behind her, hurrying her pace through the hallways.

Violet's relieved when she looses him in the crowd of students walking from class to class. She was worried he would follow her back to her dormitory.

XXX

Sleep didn't come easily to Violet Weasley that night. Her dreams were torturing her again.

Malfoy would appear in her sleep, whispering, "Let me help you." In her dreams, Violet pictured herself glaring at the Malfoy in her dreams.

Sadly, Violet knew he was right. Goyle had asked what her name was. He would remember it now, simply because Malfoy had his Disgusting Pig arm around her once. She had scrubbed her arm and cheek extra hard tonight in the shower, trying to get rid of the Malfoy cooties that lingered on her skin.

It would only be a matter of time before Violet found herself agreeing to Malfoy's half-brained plan. She just hoped Malfoy was right, for once in his life.

-end chapter-

Let me know what you think in an awesome little review!


	2. Traitor

Violet Weasley is ashamed of herself. She was actually considering accepting Malfoy's offer to help her.

A part of Violet was screaming at her to take him up on his offer. He is, after all, Hogwart's current playboy. He knows all the tricks. Malfoy knows how to make girls notice him. Although it isn't all that hard for Malfoy, with his stunning looks.

"Violet! Over here!" Violet looks up from her book, smiling at her cousins.

"Daisy, hey." Violet says, smiling at her cousin. Daisy Potter was in her First Year a Hogwarts. Her older brothers and sister had already graduated, leaving Daisy Potter all alone in the big school. Daisy has Violet, and that means something.

Daisy Potter is the youngest of the Potter children. Her real name is Hermione Daisy Potter, but they can't have two Hermione's running around now, could they? At least that was what Violet's father had told her when she asked him why Daisy isn't called Hermione.

"Vi, will you read over my paper? Just once?" Daisy asks, looking at Violet with big, green eyes.

"Sure, Daise. Leave it here, I'll give it back in the morning. If that's okay." Violet says, nodding at her cousin.

Daisy nods eagerly, mumbling a thank you to her cousin before bounding up the stairs to the first year dormitory.

-

-

Violet makes her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She stuffs her book and Daisy's paper back into her schoolbag as she walks along the hallway.

Violet resists the urge to scream when she feels herself being pulled into an empty room.

"Don't even think about screaming." Malfoy's voice warns, and Violet shrugs in response. She looks around and notices that they are in an empty classroom.

"Why was I rudely pulled in here?" Violet asks, the tone of her voice demanding an answer. Malfoy simply shrugs in response, much to Violet's annoyance.

"Because we need to talk," Malfoy says, his gray eyes staring into her blue ones.

"About what?" Violet asks, feigning dumb. Maybe he'd let all this go if she pretends she doesn't remember their conversation.

"About my offer. Don't pretend like you don't remember it. I'm unforgettable," Malfoy says, an arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

"Says you." Violet says, a disbelieving look on her face. Malfoy simply glares at her in response.

"Tell me, have you ever had a boyfriend?" Malfoy asks, and Violet is instantly on high alert. This boy was NOT breaking down her defenses!

Violet Weasley curses when she feels her cheeks start to burn. Damn him!

"You haven't," Malfoy says, his smirk is practically a permanent feature on him.

"Answer this question. Why?" Violet asks, watching him. She doesn't want to miss anything. Even though she's only known Malfoy, really, for two days, she knows that he talks with his eyes more than anything.

"Because you're just so pathetic you need some serious help," Malfoy grins when Violet lets out a little huff of protest at his statement, "And because you can do a little something for me, too." The second half of Malfoy's statement surprises Violet, and it piques her interest.

"First on the agenda is getting rid of Greta. The girl is dreadful, honestly. And she's not any good for sex, or I'd _consider_ keeping her around." Violet interrupts Malfoy before he can continue with his explanation.

"That's my friend you're talking about! And she is NOT dreadful. She is quite lovely. You'd see that if you weren't just after her for sex," Violet explains, her voice rising with every word.

Malfoy simply waves his hand, as if he's dismissing her response.

"I'm not listening. Secondly, you'd be a great help to my grades in Lupin's class. Third, it'd be worth it just to piss my father off." Malfoy's third statement confuses her.

"How would you and I annoy him?" Violet asks, even though she suspects she already knows the answer.

"You're a Weasley." Violet's assumptions had just been confirmed.

"Oh," Violet says, knowing that's all she can manage as a response.

"So, what do you say?" Malfoy asks, staring at her with a hopeful expression on his face.

"I say… what if you can't get Goyle to like me in three weeks? " Violet asks, since the question had been bothering her since she'd been pulled into the classroom.

"I'll do something you want me to," Malfoy suggests, raising one dark brown eyebrow. Violet shakes her head, finding that answer not acceptable.

Knowing Malfoy, he will try to get out of his end of the bargain if he looses. So Violet has to come up with something he -_they_- would remember.

Violet can't help but grin when a brilliant idea pops into her head. She loves it when that happens; it's just the best feeling.

"You'll agree to this, or I won't agree to your offer." Violet says, and she hopes she's giving Malfoy a determined, intimidating look.

Her older brother Brennan always said she looked constipated when she tried to look intimidating. He also suggested Violet use U-NO-POO, one of her father and uncle's classic products.

"Hit me with your best shot," Malfoy says, smirking at her. His grey eyes stare at her, waiting for her to speak.

When she finally does, there is a huge smile on her face. Violet nearly laughs when Malfoy takes a step back, creating space between them.

"If you can't get Goyle to ask me on a date in three weeks, you will not have sexual relations, of any kind, with anyone. For a month," Violet says, grinning with pride.

Malfoy's grey eyes are clouded by his disbelief and surprise. Those beautiful eyes are not shining now. No sir, they are not.

"All I have to do is get him to ask you on a date?" Malfoy asks, and Violet nods in response.

"That's all."

Violet smiles in satisfaction when she sees Malfoy slowly begin to nod his head.

"Agreed," Malfoy says, as if he doesn't quite believe that he's agreeing to it.

"Oh, no, we're not done yet. Don't think all you have to do is say you've agreed. I'm not a fool," Violet says, digging out a piece of paper and a quill.

Malfoy shakes his head in disbelief once more. Violet barely hears him mutter 'damn'.

On the piece of paper, Violet begins to plan out a contract between the two.

_It is hereby agreed that Violet Ginerva Weasley and Phoenix-_

Violet stops writing out the contract. She wonders what Malfoy's middle name is. It's probably something dark and archaic.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Malfoy snaps, clearly unnerved by Violet.

"What is your middle name?" Violet asks, and Malfoy shrugs, but he answers her question anyway.

"Kaden," Malfoy says, a proud glint in his eyes. Huh. Phoenix Kaden Malfoy. Interesting, Violet thinks, before she returns to writing their contract.

_Violet Ginerva Weasley and Phoenix Kaden Malfoy hereby agree on the following:_

_P. Malfoy will secure a date for V. Weasley with Greg Goyle. Mr. Malfoy has_

_three weeks to do so. If Mr. Malfoy fails to secure a date for Ms. Weasley,_

_he must be abstinent (in every sense of the word) for one month._

_Signed:_

_Violet Ginerva Weasley, and Phoenix Kaden Malfoy on the 3__rd__ of September, in the year two thousand and one. _

Violet signs the contract before handing it to Malfoy. He shrugs at her before signing the contract.

"You can go three weeks without sex, or kissing, for three weeks?" Violet asks, smirking at him. He glares at her in response, his grey eyes dark.

"Now, for your first lesson. How to make out like a professional," Malfoy says, smirking at her. Violet swallows a baseball (not literally) in response.

Her eyes remain glued on his as he takes a few steps towards her.

"Wait," Violet says, stopping Malfoy before he can go any farther. Her hand is flat on his muscled chest, keeping him from moving towards her. Malfoy simply raises a dark brown eyebrow in response.

"Yes?" Malfoy asks, a questioning gaze in his grey eyes.

"How is this helpful? Greg isn't here." Violet says, looking around to make sure Goyle actually isn't around. Knowing Malfoy, he would have Goyle in here. It would put him one step closer to winning their … 'bet'.

"When we do make out, at parties and in the hallway, you'll know how to respond." Malfoy says, his lips brushing against hers with every word.

Violet lets her schoolbag fall to the floor when his lips meet hers.

He pushes her backwards, so her back is pressed against the desks. His kisses stop, but only to whisper something in her ear.

"Wrap your legs around me," Malfoy instructs, and Violet feels herself being lifted off of the ground. Surprised, Violet does as told without argument. Malfoy puts her back down on the desk, but her legs remain tight around Malfoy's waist.

Part of Violet was screaming at her for agreeing to this plan. The other half was enjoying every minute of it.

Violet Weasley searched the Great Hall and the Library, looking for one person in particular. Greg Goyle should NOT be this hard to find.

Annoyed and ready to give up, Violet walks back to her dormitory. She had the answer hidden away in one of her trunks.

Her uncle Harry had given her the infamous Marauder's Map when she was about to board the train for Hogwarts. He had pulled her aside and had explained the map to her.

"_Violet, this is a magical map. It's been passed down from my father, who was one of the Marauders. The map is secret to the other students in Hogwarts, but several of the teachers know about it." Uncle Harry says to her, holding out a old piece of parchment out to her. Uncle Harry had pulled her away from the rest of the group. They were standing on Platform 9 ¾._

"_But it's just a piece of blank parchment, Uncle Harry." Violet says looking at the piece of parchment with disbelief in her eyes._

"_Don't tell your parents you have it. They'll be angry with me. Or at least your mum will be," Uncle Harry says, whispering all of this information to her._

Her uncle had whispered the instructions to her just as the whistle was blowing to board the Hogwarts train.

She was using the Marauder's Map to find Greg Goyle.

She muttered the incantation to the map. Violet smiles when she sees the black ink begin to seep onto the page. Violet searches through the people until she finds something interesting.

Violet wanted to laugh, but that would draw attention to her.

Violet's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets when she finds Goyle.

He's in an old passageway that has been blocked off to students. He wasn't alone, either.

Greta's name was directly on top of Greg's. And that could only mean one thing.

Violet sighs, annoyed with this new piece of information. She would have to wait until tomorrow to talk to Greg, since he was already occupied with Greta.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Violet keeps feeling that familiar prickly sensation again. Someone was watching her, and she'd bet a Wizarding Card that it was Malfoy.

Violet turns around, her gaze finds a grey pair of eyes in the back corner of the room.

Violet glares at Malfoy, hoping he'll stop looking at her.

"Ms. Weasley, can you repeat the proper spell for binding a grigglybank?" Professor Haze asks, looking at Violet with an expectant look on her face.

Violet answers Professor Haze's question with a distinct smirk on her face. Since she couldn't talk to Greg last night, Violet had stayed in her dormitory and she read a chapter ahead than Haze required.

Violet takes extra-long to pack up her books when Professor Haze ends class. She hopes Malfoy will leave long before she does. Although, halfway into her plan, Violet realizes that she should have hightailed out of there as soon as class was dismissed.

"Vi, wait up!" Malfoy's voice stuns her into stopping.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asks once Violet's blue eyes settle on his grey ones.

"Make it quick," Violet instructs, as he drags her off into a corner.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?" Malfoy asks, looking at her for an answer. Violet thinks about his question before responding. She didn't have any plans, but she didn't know if she wanted to spend her evening with him.

"Why?" Violet asks, looking at Malfoy with a curious expression on her face.

"There's a party in the Slytherin commons." Malfoy says, raising an eyebrow at her question.

"Am I invited?" Violet asks, looking at Malfoy with a confused look on her face. Why would she, Violet Weasley, be invited to a party in the Slytherin commons? She was a Gryffindor, like the rest of her family!

"I'm inviting you right now, aren't I?" Malfoy asks, a pained expression on his delicate features.

"I guess I can come." Violet says, unsure of her answer the second she says it.

"Fantastic. "

"You invited me, so you should be happy I'm coming." Violet says, his response bothering her. He was so very sarcastic in his response.

"I'm happy, Violet." Malfoy says, leaning in towards her. He kisses her once before walking away.

At least one of them is happy. Violet felt like a traitor, stepping into enemy territories.

-endchapter-

Let me know if you like it or not.


	3. Not Today

A/n: In the previous chapter, Violet says she's in 7th year. Vi and her friends, except for Daisy, are in 6th year. Daisy is a year younger. Malfoy is in his 7th year, and he's Head Boy. Sorry for the outrageous wait for this update. Hopefully one will be up soon! :)

* * *

Simply put, Violet Weasley was NOT looking forward to this dumb Slytherin party.

Why was it that Malfoy could get her to do almost anything he asked? It was as if Malfoy had said 'jump' and Violet had responded with 'how high?'. It was pathetic, really.

"Vi?" Greta says, entering the Gryffindor girls 6th year dormitory. Violet looks up at her friend, a smile on her face.

"Greta." Violet greets, returning to her book. Violet was lying on her bed, reading a book. The book was her favorite kind. It was a book written by Muggles, about the Muggle world.

"I saw you talking with Phoenix earlier," Greta says, her brown eyes watching Violet. Violet feels a sense of unease with the question. Where was Greta going with this?

"Why do you care, Greta? Do you own him or something?" Violet asks, instantly thinking about what the Marauder's Map told her.

If Harry's father had helped make it, it must be good quality. She decided she would trust the map over what Greta says.

Violet's question throws Greta for a loop. Greta hadn't expected that question, it seems.

"No, of course not. He's ugly… and disgusting! I was just wondering why you were talking to him." Greta says, stuttering and stumbling over her words. Violet raises an eyebrow in question. Her friend was usually calm and well spoken. But one question about Malfoy suddenly sends her spinning.

"He came up to me with a question, that's all." Well. That was somewhat true, so it wasn't a complete lie. Violet feels like fumbling idiot when she lies. So, she tries to tell the truth all the time.

"Violet?" Daisy Potter's voice enters the conversation, and Violet looks at her cousin.

Daisy is leaning against the door, her black hair pulled back into a pony tail. She is wearing the standard Hogwarts uniform, except the shirt is loose and a few buttons are unbuttoned.

"Phoenix Malfoy is downstairs, asking to see you." Daisy says, an eyebrow raised in question. Greta's eyes widen, and she looks at Violet with disbelief in her eyes.

"What does he want with _you_?" Greta asks, her nose wrinkled with disgust. Violet stares at her friend in surprise before walking out of the dormitory.

Hurt, Violet walks down the staircase that leads to the Gryffindor common room.

There he was. Malfoy was standing in the middle of the room, sticking out like a sore thumb.

Malfoy was wearing old, form-fitted by wear, jeans. His black t-shirt made his grey eyes shine.

Several girls from various years (mostly 5th and above) are staring at Malfoy like he is a piece of candy, or something.

Malfoy's gaze meets Violet's from across the room. She can feel his eyes as they roam up and down her body, inspecting her appearance.

"What are you doing here?" Violet asks, standing a good distance away from Malfoy. She didn't want him to kiss her in front of everyone. Wait. Why didn't Greta ask Violet why Malfoy kissed her?

"Remember our conversation that we had yesterday?" Malfoy asks, raising an eyebrow. Merlin! Violet had forgotten his invitation to one of the famous Slytherin house parties.

"Apparently you've forgotten. Are you going down there like that?" Malfoy asks, his tone suggesting that it doesn't really matter what she wears.

"I guess. I mean, I would wear something else, but this is all I have…" Violet says, her sentence dying.

"Okay, then. Let's get going." Malfoy says, holding out his hand for her to take. Nervous, Violet walks right past him, without taking his hand, and out the portrait hole.

Once she begins walking in the direction of the Dungeons, she feels a hand tugging her back.

Malfoy is behind her, tugging Violet closer to him. He whispers in her ear, sending shivers up her spine.

"You should have taken my hand," Malfoy insists, now taking the opporunity to link their hands. Students walking towards the Gryffindor dormitories stare at them, in awe of the mismatched pair.

"How is this helpful?" Violet asks, in an angry whisper. She moves her hand to show him what she's talking about. Malfoy gives her a look that suggests Violet has lost her mind.

"Goyle listens to the dumb gossip that's constantly being told. If there's plenty of gossip about us, then he'll think about you more." Malfoy says, looking at her.

Malfoy come to a stop just outside of the Slytherin dormitories. Violet looks around, taking in everything around her. She was rarely in this part of Hogwarts. She found it dark and disturbing, so she hardly ever walked this particular corridor.

"I can't do this," Violet exclaims, pulling her hand away from Malfoy's.

"Weasley, you've got the famous Hermione Granger's blood flowing through you. Of course you can do this. You won't even be noticed." Malfoy says, annoyed with her attitude.

"Gee thanks," Violet says, but she knows he means well.

"_Greta_ came to a Slytherin party with Goyle," Malfoy says, deliberately taunting Violet.

"Fine. Let's get this over with," Violet says, the sound of Malfoy's laughter greeting her.

He goes through the portrait hole first, and Violet follows closely behind. She feels as if some ugly, horrible creature will jump at her.

Violet can hear loud bass coming from a stereo, hurting her precious ears. She cringes, wondering what the music sounds like in the common room.

Malfoy slows once Violet sees light at the end of the tunnel.

"Ready?" Malfoy calls over his shoulder, and Violet rolls her eyes at his back.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Violet mutters, not surprised when his hand somehow finds hers again.

"Malfoy!" Violet hears Malfoy's fellow Slytherins greeting him from everywhere in the room.

The room is painted a dark green color. The furniture is either black leather or green fabric. Other than that, the room is very similar to the Gryffindor common room.

Except the Gryffindors would never host such a... rule breaking party. The music was blasting so loud that Violet could barely hear herself think.

"Nix, I see you've brought a treat..." Greg Goyle leers at Violet from the green sofa. His arms are wrapped around two different girls. Each girl is wearing the same expression of pride on her face. The girl on his right, clearly not a Slytherin, goes as far as to smile at Violet. Violet instantly returns the greeting, happy to have possibly found a friend amongst enemies.

"She's all mine, Greg." Malfoy says, grinning at Greg. Violet squeezes his hand, her way of letting him know she didn't agree.

"Be sure to let me know when you're done, Nix." Greg says, smirking at Violet. Greg's attention is stolen by the girl on the left, who captures his mouth with hers. Malfoy leads her to the makeshift dance floor.

"I'm not yours," Violet whispers in Malfoy's ear. She takes care to stomp on one of his feet, too. She grins at the hiss of pain that escapes him.

"Do I need to teach you how to dance, too? Can the Weasley's not afford dance lessons for their uncoordinated children? Typical," Malfoy whispers, his breath hot against her cheek.

With a sudden burst of Weasley courage, Violet wraps her arms around his slim waist. She draws him closer to her, pressing herself against him. As they move with the music, Malfoy's hands come dangerously close to Violet's backside.

"Watch it." Violet whispers, biting his ear at the same time. His arms tighten their grip around her waist. Over Malfoy's shoulder, she makes eye contact with Greg. He winks at her before turning to one of his girls.

Violet's stunned when Malfoy kisses her. They stop moving as he focuses on her mouth. Eventually, his focus moves to her neck. Despite herself, Violet's hands tangle in Malfoy's hair. Violet can feel several pairs of eyes on them.

Violet doesn't know how long they stood there like that, completely wrapped up in each other. She kept telling herself that it was just Malfoy, and that it didn't mean anything. They weren't even friends.

Malfoy's concentration breaks when someone taps on Violet's shoulder. She turns, surprised to see one of Greg's girls standing there. She has a smile on her face, red creeping up her cheeks. She must be embarassed.

"I'm going back to Gryffindor, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. The corridors around here are a little scary this time of night. I could use the company, too." The girl's green eyes shine in the darkness. Violet finds herself nodding, knowing she needs time away from Malfoy.

"Bye, lover," Violet whispers, kissing him with all the passion she could muster. He is a Malfoy, after all. When he moves to deepen it even further, she walks away.

"Lead the way," Violet says to the girl, assuming she's been up and down the halls numerous times.

"I'm May," the girl introduces herself. Her brown hair is very light, and it falls to her shoulders. Her face is heart shaped, and her green eyes are watching Violet.

"I'm Violet Weasley," Violet says, smiling at the girl. Violet watches their path, trying to memorize it. She certainly did not want to get stranded in Slytherin territory.

The two girls talk all the way to their common room. Violet muttered the password, and the portrait swung open. Violet might have imagined it, but it felt like the Fat Lady was giving her a disapproving look.

May goes up to her floor, and Violet does the same. Each girl is thinking of a certain Slytherin boy.

* * *

Phoenix watched her laugh with her friends. She was talking to that Mudblood again. Phoenix didn't like the term Mudblood, but it was one his father regularly used.

"Phoenix, what's this I hear about you and the Weasel?" Matilda Greengrass asks, taking the seat next to him.

Matilda was always trying to gain Phoenix's attention. Most of the time he pitied her, not really paying attention to whatever she was using to try and impress him.

"What?" Phoenix asks, only now just remembering that she had asked him a question.

"You were staring at the halfblood and the Mudblood again, Nix." Matilda accuses, as if he was committing a serious crime.

"I was just wondering how they lived from day to day, dealing with having tainted blood and all," Phoenix lies, the lie coming easily to him.

Phoenix wasn't listening to Matilda, rather he was trying to remember the name of Weasley's friend. Oh, yes. He remembered now. The boy's name was Evan Wood, son of a halfblood whose name was escaping him, and Oliver Wood.

Evan and Violet had been close friends since their first night at Hogwarts. Both had gotten lost, if his memory serves him correctly. They had been wandering around near the Slytherin halls, and Phoenix had given them directions back to the Great Hall.

Evan said something that caused Violet to burst out into laughter, the sound reaching Phoenix's ears.

Phoenix went about his day, doing is Perfect duties and attempting to complete assignments.

He found it difficult to study in the common room. The Slytherins were trying to get him to cause trouble. As he normally did tonight. But, he just wasn't in the mood.

What was happening to him? Was he going soft? That better not be it. He was too young to go soft.

* * *

Violet laughed with her friends, watching Evan and her other best friend Lucas Lovegood try and outdo each other in Wizard's chess. Greta was upstairs getting ready for a date with Greg, much to Violet's annoyance. She'd have to talk to Malfoy about that.

Lucas was a close friend of the Weasley family. His mother had been through thick and thin with Violet's mother, yet Luna refused to tell who Lucas' father was.

"Evan, you idiot! You just lost the game!" Lucas says, outraged. He knew Evan could beat him, yet Evan had wanted his friend to have one victory to his name.

"Malfoy helped me pick up my books just now... should we report his illness to Longbottom?" Daisy enters the common room and she, sits next to Violet. Violet looks at her cousin, confused. What did that comment mean?

"Illness?" Violet asks, but Lucas and Evan seemed to have understood her remark.

"You mean he didn't knock them out of your hands for you?" Evan asks, a curious expression on his face.

"No! It was the strangest thing. Greengrass pushed me, and Goyle stood there laughing like an idiot. Malfoy simply reached down, helped me up, and gave me my books back."

Her friends talked this incident over, wondering if Malfoy was under some sort of curse or something. Violet wondered if she was the cause of his new habits. But that couldn't be the case, because they weren't spending a lot of time together.

Sometime, Violet would have to tell her friends about her new 'relationship' with Malfoy. She wasn't looking forward to that day. Not at all.


	4. Control

Violet had to get Malfoy alone. They needed to talk. Right now. Last night, Greta had come bursting in the dorm commenting on what a fabulous lover her Gregy was. It almost made Violet vomit on the spot.

She needed a direct plan of action from Malfoy. Spontaneity was not working in her favor. Her preference for the routine and expected was a trait she definitely earned from her mother.

So, during breakfast, Violet wrote a letter to Malfoy. Evan, Lucas, and Greta didn't notice her. They were too busy arguing over which Quidditch player was the hottest. Evan and Lucas were arguing based on skill, Greta was focusing on appearance alone.

_Pig, _

_We need to talk. This isn't working. We need a plan. Meet me in the library at 9pm. You know the spot. _

Violet didn't bother signing the letter; he would know it was from her. She quietly muttered a charm, sending the letter on a quiet path to Malfoy. She watched as it almost made its target. It landed in front of Matilda. To Violet's annoyance, Matlida started opening the letter. Malfoy snatched it out of her hands, snapping at her in the process. She glared at him, turning her attention to Greg.

"Violet! You haven't eaten a thing. What's wrong?" Greta asked, pointing to Violet's empty plate. Evan and Lucas paused in shoveling food into their faces.

"I'm fine, I just had to finish part of a Ancient Ruins assignment before I ate." Violet smiled at her friends, reaching for a huge helping of hash browns. When she began eating, she felt that pair of eyes on her again. She looked up to find Malfoy staring her down.

He gave a brief nod. The nod was so brief, that if Violet had blinked, she would have missed it.

When the boys went off to Quidditch practice that evening, Violet knew it was time for her to head to the library. Greta was off on a date with her Gregy.

She went to the spot where she had first talked to Malfoy. To her surprise, he was already there.

"You're early," Violet said, an edge to her voice. Malfoy looked up from his textbook.

"Yeah, well. Greta and darling Gregy had claim to the dorm." Malfoy said, shuddering at the same time.

"So you know the plan isn't working?" Violet asked, sitting down in front of him.

"We don't know that for sure." Malfoy said, a cocky smile on his face. It irritates Violet.

"I know for sure. If he was interested at all in me, he wouldn't be after Greta." Violet said, opening her book and pretending to be studying.

"What, people can't see us together? We are supposed to be dating, remember?"

"And who all knows that? Oh, yeah. Just your Slytherins, who won't spread house secrets around to other houses." Violet said, glaring at him.

"So we make things public. Make you seem like a hot commodity." Malfoy said, shrugging as if its no big accomplishment.

"_SEEM _like a hot commodity? But I'm screwing the dark, dangerous Phoenix Malfoy! I _AM_ hot," Violet said, trying to remember to whisper. They are in the library, after all.

"Careful, Weasley. You're making a scene." Malfoy scolded, causing Violet to roll her eyes.

Everyone's attention was on them on them, she pulled him towards her over the table. Her mouth crashed down on hers. The position was definitely uncomfortable.

They went on for so long that an annoyed student, probably a first year, went and got the librarian.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Weasley! Such actions are NOT permitted in the library. Please leave at once, or I will report your actions to Headmaster Longbottom."

Violet pulled away from Malfoy, gathering her books quickly. Malfoy did the same, and the two exited the library quickly and in silence.

The second they get out of the library doors, Malfoy burst into laughter. Violet didn't see what was so funny about the situation. What was she thinking, kissing him in the library after causing a scene?

"Shut up, you idiot!" Violet scolded, pushing Malfoy into the nearby wall.

"I didn't know you had it in you. Although, you are the child of Fred Weasley, and that should have been a clue." Malfoy said, trying to contain his laughter.

"I'll walk you back to Gryffindor," Malfoy decided, grabbing Violet's hand. They were in a hallway that got a lot of traffic, so a handful of students witnessed the handholding.

* * *

The next morning, Malfoy was waiting for her outside the Gryffindor common room. He looked up at her as she nearly fell out of the Portrait Hole. His presence had thrown her off guard.

"Good morning, love," Malfoy said, kissing her soundly. He grabbed her hand and walked in the direction of their first class.

What was this 'love' business? Violet hated that his term of endearment sent shivers up and down her spine. She also hated that he seemed to have control of the relationship.

But she loved the curious looks that other students were throwing in Violet's direction.

Violet was surprised, though, that Evan and Lucas had yet to question her about Malfoy. Usually, they were all over her when they knew she liked a boy, or when they knew a boy liked her. But she'd kept her feelings for Goyle a secret.

She suddenly stopped, wanting more control with the relationship. If you could even call it that.

Violet grabbed Malfoy's tie, and slowly pulled him with her until Violet's back touched the wall. She made sure a scandalous look was on her face.

Malfoy's silver eyes were filled with curiosity. He got her idea, though. He smashed his lips down on hers. They'd break apart only for air. He focused his attention on her neck, and Violet heard someone moan. She was pretty sure it wasn't her.

Malfoy pushed hips against hers, and then Violet did moan.

"We're late," Violet gasped, trying to push Malfoy away from her. He went for her lips once more, his tongue in her mouth. Violet pulled his shirttails out of his pants as he kissed her. She knew it made them look like they'd just been having sex. Her hair was all out of place, Malfoy had dug his hands in it. Though his hair looked far worse than hers.

"Lupin's going to throw a fit." Malfoy whispered, nipping at Violet's ear.

Violet had forgotten they were on their way to Teddy's class. Her whole family would know about her interactions with Malfoy. That was _not_ what Violet wanted!

Annoyed, Violet maturely stomped off towards Teddy's classroom. Malfoy jogged to catch up, but when he did he easily kept her fast pace.

"Don't look mad, Violet. That'll ruin it," Malfoy whispered, grabbing her hand once more. Then he opened the door, and Violet took a deep breath before she entered Teddy's classroom.

* * *

an: FINALLY, right? Sorry it's super short... but better than nothing? I kinda planned out the rest of the story in my head, and approximated how long I want it to be. It's been eating at me that I haven't finished this story.

AND you should review... you know you want to.


End file.
